1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Hunting Knife having a simple replaceable blade edges.
The advantages of such a Hunting Knife are readily employed in hunting, fishing, butcheries and even household use.
The replaceable cutting edge of the blade avoids the necessity for knife sharpening, a major task especially while hunting and fishing. The replaced dull blade edge may be sharpened at a more convenient time or disposed.
The Hunting Knife may easily be adopted for other uses such as butcheries, kitchen knife, etc.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,109,108 relates to knives and has a replaceable blade which is separable from a knife handle and go replaced with another blade.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,507,019 presents a reversible blade which utility is the performance of a double duty, stabbing and skinning.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,671,962 relates to hand tools, specifically construction tools, wherein a tool member such as a knife or saw blade is readily separated from its handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,909 introduces a knife with a tension rod insertable into an opening extending through a handle for retaining a replaceable blade at the other end of the handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,143 deals with a handle suitable for knives and other implements which permits a blade to be adjustable in length.